


Every storm runs out of rain.

by rosalina2124



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jordan has a case of appendicitis will his freinds and brother be there for him when he needs them the most??I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightningI know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're tryingIt's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed aroundDon't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, downEvery storm runs, runs out of rainJust like every dark night turns into dayEvery heartache will fade awayJust like every storm runs, runs out of rainSo hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something moreAnd walk out that doorGo find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns'Cause we all have thornsJust put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the windAnd when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'Every storm runs, runs out of rain





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Johnny and I try to relax. He’s checking on me,I’m not feeling well at all,my stomach hurts,I’m hot and cold,I’m nauseous,just not comfortable as a whole. “Easy Jord, it’s just me,I just wanted to check in on you”he murmurs sitting on the edge of the bed,I threw up earlier,because of course I did,that was fun,I had that look,and he knew,he knew automatically and got me to the bathroom fast,I thankfully made it to the toilet. It was cramped, we’re on the tour bus,so of course it is,but we made it work. He stayed behind me,rubbing my back,comforting,I eventually finished,and after rinsing my mouth and getting a temp on me,he got me changed and into bed,tucked me in,and they’ve been letting me sleep since. “OK,I’m not feeling any better Jon, my stomach still hurts a lot”I murmur softly wincing. It’s been getting worse,it’s constant and throbbing now,I have a feeling something is really wrong.

“OK little brother,your still running a decent fever,do you mind if I feel your stomach,see what we’re looking at”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. He’s the only one I allow to call me little brother,we’re close enough I don’t mind it,he just cares for me a lot,and loves me a lot. Plus Ma made him promise to look out for me while we were out here,she worries as she should. “I don’t mind Jon”I murmur as I let him lift up my shirt a little bit,and I feel his cool hand on my stomach. He feels around,prodding,and I do ok till he hits my lower right side,then it hurts bad when he lets go. I wince hard,feeling tears stain my cheeks,this is bad,really bad,it hurts like hell. “I know little brother,I know it hurts, this isn’t good,it looks like you might have appendicitis,it’s looking like you might need an ER trip”he murmurs squeezing my hand tightly,he knows I’m scared,and I know he is to,but he’s just hiding it for my sake. “How are we going to make this work”I murmur softly,worried more about the ER trip than the pain I’m in right now. “We’ll make it work Jord,we’ll figure it out,we’re almost to the next town where we’ll stop for the night,I’ll talk to Maurice and we’ll make it work”he murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek. He knows I’m worried,he knows that it’s hard being away from home during this,that I’m unsure about everything. “OK”I murmur as he moves to get up and I grab his hand,not wanting him to leave. “It’s alright Jord,I’m not going far little brother,I’m just going to check in with Maurice,I’ll be right back”he murmurs kissing me on the forehead,he knows I get clingy when I’m not well,that I tend to stick close to him if I’m not well,and I just want him,or mom if we’re at home.

I let him go and he closes the curtains so the others don’t disturb me,and I roll on to my side,getting myself comfortable. I lay still for quite awhile,focusing on my breathing,anything but the discomfort. Before I know it he’s back,and he’s pulling the curtain back,and he sits on the edge of the bed. “Hey Jord, I talked to Maurice,we’re going to to get you to the ER as soon as we get into the next town alright,it should be about 45 minutes,do you want me to lay with you”he asks quietly,knowing I might need the comfort,the companionship,I don’t want to be alone.

“O-ok,I would like that,I don’t want to be alone”I murmur as he gets on the bed with me and I shift so he has room. He gets comfortable and he raises his arm so I can lay against his side,like I normally do,and I do so,taking the comfort. “OK,I’m not going to leave you alone alright,try to get some sleep alright,I’ll wake you when we get to the next town,it’ll be alright”he murmurs as I settle down,feeling safe. I let him rub my back and before I know it I’m out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

hapter two  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Jon and I try to relax. We must be in the next town,meaning it’s time to go to the ER,as much as I don’t want to,it needs to happen. “Easy Jord,we’re here,we’re going to move you to another car then go to the ER”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “OK,it’s bad isn’t it”I murmur softly as I let him sit me up then he grabs a hoodie so he can put it on me. “I’m not going to lie little brother,it looks bad,but you’ll be alright,I’ll be here OK”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. I let him pull the hoodie over my head and get it on me,then he helps me stand,wrapping an arm around my back to steady me. He guides me out of the bus,Donnie stops him for a moment, and they talk quietly,just so he knows what’s going on, and he’s being kept in the loop. I know Jon is in complete older brother mode right now,he knows protecting me,getting me taken care of is important,and I know that Donnie gets that,he’s been there,and knows what it’s like. I let him guide me to the suburban,and he gets me inside,gets me settled and puts my seatbelt on. Then he get’s in beside me and lets me lay against him,I’m tired and done,just over everything at this point. 

“Where are we Jon”I murmur softly as I feel him card a hand through my hair,calming me down,he knows I’m anixous,scared,and just want this over with,but it’s not that simple. “We’re in a small town in Texas little brother,we’re in Granbury,there’s a hospital real close”he murmurs softly as I feel the car start moving,away from the hotel. I nod,too tired to say anything,we sit in quiet the whole time,him rubbing my back every so often,comforting me. Before I know it we’re at the ER,they park close so I don’t have to walk very far. We get out of the car and he guides me inside,helping me sit in a wheel chair,and we go over to the nurses station. He handles everything,talks to the nurse,lets her know what’s going on,and she comes around to talk to me. “Hey there,I’m Julie,I’m going to help take care of you tonight, can you tell me how bad the pain is Jordan”she asks gently crouching down to my level as I feel Jon squeeze my shoulder. “Pretty bad,it’s a ten,it just hurts”I murmur taking in a harsh breath,it hurts so bad. “Ok honey,take in a few breaths for me,there we go,in and out,it’s alright,we’re going to get you back alright”she murmurs as I nod,trying to breathe,relax. I let them take me back into a exam room,then they help me get on the bed,it’s almost too much,I about pass out,I black out for a second,and the next thing I know I’m on the bed. “Easy Jordan,we got you”she murmurs softly as I feel her hook me up to a monitor,then place a thermometer against my temple. It beeps after a few minutes,then she notes the temperature,it’s high,real high. “104,that’s high honey,I’m going to get you into a gown then feel your stomach,get the doctor in here alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. I let them get me into a gown,hoodie goes,then my shirt,then my pants,then she puts the gown on me.   
I then let her feel my stomach,and I do alright till she gets to my lower right side,then it hurts bad. I feel tears stain my cheeks as he rubs my back,comforting me,this is hell,this sucks. “OK honey,I think we have a case of appendicitis going on,I’m going to get the doctor real quick,get confirmation,if it is then it’ll be surgery honey,but I promise you,it’ll be safe,it’s a simple procedure”she murmurs softly putting a cool hand on my cheek. “OK I trust you”I murmur softly as I take in a breath,trying to not cry,I’m scared,I want mom,it’s hard being on my own,I have Jon,but it’s not the same. She leaves and get’s the doctor,giving me and Jon some privacy for a little bit. “I’m scared Jon,I don’t want to go through surgery”I murmur softly as I feel him card a hand through my hair. “I know little brother,it’ll be alright I promise,remember when I had the same surgery a few years ago,I came out alright,it’s fairly simple,I promise it’ll make you feel much better,and I’ll be here when you wake up”he murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead. “Yeah,I trust you Jon,do you promise you’ll be here when I wake up”I murmur,sounding much younger than my 16 years,I just need him right now,I need him to be my advocate,need him to just be here,like he is now. “I promise I’ll be here,I’m not going anywhere,I wouldn’t leave you,I hope you know that”he murmurs softly as he rubs my back softly,comforting me. “OK,I trust you,I do,I just worry”I murmur softly as he squeezes my hand. Before I know it the doctor comes in,she’s a woman,she introduces herself as Dr.Jess as comes over to me.

We talk a bit,more like Jon does most of the talking,letting her know what’s going on,and she feels my stomach,and the confirmation is made. “It’s appendicitis alright, we are going to have to get you down to surgery sooner rather than later honey, I’m worried about it rupturing,I’m going to give you something that will make you sleepy alright”she murmurs as I see the nurse gather around the supplies for an IV.”OK,I’m not fond of needles”I murmur softly, “I don’t blame you honey,not one bit,I’ll have your brother come over and comfort alright”she murmurs softly as I see Jon come over to me. I let him hold me as she takes my free arm. I feel a little bit of cold,as she wipes my arm down with antiseptic,then I feel a slight pinch,it hurts a little bit,then it’s over as I feel a burning sensation,the medicine. It doesn’t take long for it to kick in,and I’m sleepy,kind of out of it. The next thing I know he’s kissing me on the forehead,promising he’ll be here when I wake up,then they take me to the OR. 

They get me on the table,then it’s a blur. The nurse gets a mask over my mouth and nose,has me count back from 100,I make it to 98,then I’m out. Before I know it it’s over and I’m waking up in recovery,and Jon’s there,sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey there,how are you feeling”he asks softly carding a hand through my hair as I look at him with bleary brown eyes. “better than I was,It’s over already”I murmur softly,voice froggy from non use. “It is little brother,you were only in there for about an hour and a half,do you feel up to some ice chips”he says softly,”I think so”I murmur softly as he pushes the button on the remote to sit up the bed. It sits up a little bit,and he adjusts the pillow behind my head. I let him spoon feed me the ice chips,I’m thirsty and it feels good on my throat. “Take it easy Jord,we don’t need you getting nauseated”he murmurs as I nod as he places the cup on the table beside me. He presses the button on the remote and he lays the bed back down a little bit so I can rest. “Are you in any pain”he asks softly, “not right now,the meds are working”I murmur softly. “OK,try to get some sleep alright little brother,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back”he murmurs,knowing I’m fighting the sleepiness. I feel him lay beside me,and he lets me lay my head against his chest. And before I know it I’m out again,exhausted from the days events.


End file.
